


The Electric Slide

by ToukoTai



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Gen, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToukoTai/pseuds/ToukoTai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a single simple question, that really should not have been as hard as Spark made it to answer.</p><p>“Have you ever caught a wild pokemon, Spark?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I caved to peer-pressure. Crossposted from my tumblr, yes I am the op of the original post.
> 
> the disclaimer being, I don’t actually play pokemon go so I haven’t really been paying attention to the team leaders.

“A question Spark.”

“Hm?” Spark peered up at Blanche from the egg he was currently polishing with a soft cloth.

“Have you ever, actually _caught_ a wild pokemon?”

“What?” Spark nearly dropped the egg. “Of course I’ve caught a wild pokemon! What trainer hasn’t?” He started laughing in such a nervous way that Blanche had to squint suspiciously at him. “What kind of trainer would I-why would you _think_ that?”

“Every pokemon you’ve ever shown me has been one you hatched yourself. And the parents are pokemon we’ve supplied.” Blanche pointed out, watching as Spark scratched the back of his head, his eyes looking anywhere but at Blanche. “I was wondering if you’d ever caught one yourself.”

“What’s going on in here?” Candela poked her head into the room.

“I was asking Spark if he’d ever caught a wild pokemon.” Candela laughed.

“Well of course he has.” She stopped suddenly and turned to Spark. “Haven’t you?” Sparks’ face was the picture of betrayal. “It’s just, I’ve never seen one you caught before.”

“I’ll have you know,” Spark began with wounded dignity. “One time I caught a fearow.” Both Blanche and Candela stared at him in silence until he broke down. “Okay, I _thought_ it was a fearow, at the time.”

“Was it a spearow?” Candela teased, the reaction was not what the two expected.

“OhlookatthetimeIhavetogobye!” Spark gently snatched up the egg and booked it.

 

“Professor, you get all the wild pokemon we send you, correct?” Willow didn’t even bother looking up from the pidgey in his heavily gloved hands.

“I don’t even need to dignify that with an answer.” He said, extracting his finger from the pidgey’s beak.

“Has Spark ever sent you any wild caught pokemon?”

“No, he’s a breeder.” Willow looked up from his work briefly to eye the two team leaders lounging around his work station. “You both know that.” Blanche leaned against the desk.

“Yes, we do. When I asked him if he’d ever caught a pokemon he was…” Blanche stopped, trying to find the right wording. “Elusive?” That didn’t quite describe the interesting encounter, but it was the best Blanche could do.

“Wait.” Professor Willow paused, fully looking at the two team leaders, in his hands the pidgey struggled on. “You asked Spark about the first pokemon he caught?”

“No. I merely asked him if he’d ever caught a pokemon.”

“He’s only caught the one.” Blanche didn’t like the dawning look of _glee_ in Willow’s eyes.

“He said it was a fearow.” Candela filled in. Both jumped when Willow burst out in barking laughter.

“Did he not catch a pokemon then?” Willow managed to get himself under control, shaking his head.

“Oh no, he certainly caught a wild pokemon alright.” Professor Willow said. “It just wasn’t a fearow.” Willow had a brief flash of the first time he’d met Spark. As a small boy wandering out on a route, calling for his fearow and when that fearow showed up, the only thing Willow had been able to say was _That’s not a fearow_.

“But he said he’d caught a fearow.” Candela pulled Willow back out of his thoughts. Something wasn’t adding up to her. Spark didn’t lie, it was practically unheard of.

“No,” Blanche corrected absently. “What he said was he _thought_ it was a fearow. At the time.” Willow’s shoulder shook, though he deftly clamped a tracker on the squawking pidgey’s leg.

“Let me put it to you this way, when it came to Sparks’ first wild pokemon, his instincts were dead wrong.” Which didn’t seem completely possible, Sparks’ intuition was never wrong.

“It wasn’t a fearow, was it?” Willow’s snort was filled with entirely too much humor.

“The only thing a fearow and the pokemon Sparks caught have in common is being vaguely bird shaped.”

“A Pidegotto?” Candela tried, Willow only grinned at them. “A pidgeot?” He looked extremely amused. Almost too amused.

“You should ask him. Directly.” Willow turned back to the pidgey, settling it back into its temporary cage. “I’m sure with the right prodding he’d introduce you.”

“He still has the pokemon?”

“Of course,” Willow snickered to himself, already pulling a Rattata out of its enclosure. “That kind of pokemon, is the kind that stays.”

Blanche didn’t quite understand what Willow meant by that until a small cadre of rockets got the drop on them two weeks later.

And Spark only had one battling pokemon on hand.

The majesty of a legendary pokemon is a little lost when there’s a shouting match going on right behind you though.

“You mistook _zapdos_ for a _fearow_?” Candela snagged Spark’s ear in a tight grip, yanking him closer to perfect berating range.

“I was _five_ at the time!” Spark yelled back, as if that made a difference, eyes squinting from the pain.

“ _A zapdos for a fearow?_ ” Was repeated louder and with more force.

“The feathers looked the same!” Blanche studied zapdos as it flipped through the air, dive-bombing its opponent. Nope, couldn’t see any sign of a fearow there.

“They look nothing alike!” Candela shrieked, Blanche mutely nodded.

“I was five! I’d never _seen_ a fearow before! Or zapdos!”

_Yes_ , Blanche thought, watching as a bright yellow legend dove out of a thundercloud scattering rockets like leaves, arcs of lightning playing around its claws, _zapdos is the kind of pokemon that **stays**_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so how does a five year old catch a god of thunder anyway?

One sunny afternoon, several years in the past, a young boy headed out of Celadon city, finally free from his guardians’’ watchful eyes. He stumbled over a few rocks, fought with a rather clingy bush and fell out of the underbrush into a wide open meadow with a derelict rotting rusty metal building at the other end.

Dusting himself off, the boy set out across the meadow in a straight path, that slightly zigged and zagged to avoid the wild pokemon in the area, to his destination: the falling apart building.

The old power plant.

He’d heard the talk in the town, the power plant was the place to go for electric pokemon. And the boy was quite enamored with the idea of catching a pikachu. Pokemon were supposed to make the best friends and the little boy was rather short of those. Moving around Kanto as his family did, did not leave time for long term friends.

But a pikachu would move with him.

So he’d decided to catch himself a pikachu. He already had a name picked out for it and everything. Zappy! (The hands down greatest name for a pikachu, in Spark’s humble opinion.)

And the best place to catch a pikachu would be the old powerplant. Spark had scrounged and saved and bought himself a greatball. There was no way he was walking away from the powerplant without a pikachu.

Getting into the building proved to be the most difficult part of the journey. The main entrance doors were chained closed, but a window on the side was missing a pane of glass just big enough for him to wriggle through.

He didn’t quite stick the dismount though, luckily a pile of empty cardboard boxes broke his fall.

Spark battled his way out of the pile, kicking at one determined box, until it flew off his foot and slid across the ground. Stopping right in front of a wild pikachu.

Spark froze and then slowly reached into his pocket, pulling out the greatball.

The pikachu froze, stared at him, sniffed the air and just as Spark was winding up to throw, bolted.

“Hey wait!” He shouted, stuffing the greatball back in shorts’ pocket. “Come back! I wanna catch you!” He took off after the pikachu, following the bobbing yellow tail deeper and deeper into the powerplant.

They went through several hallways, into and out of office spaces, until finally Spark tripped on the threshold of a room and bit the dust face first. The pikachu disappeared into the gloom.

“Ow, ow, ow.” Spark sat up, there was a long fresh cut on his leg, blood slowly welled up as did tears of pain. He sniffed loudly, trying not to bawl. He wasn’t a crybaby, despite what the children at his new school said!

To distract himself from the pain and blood, he looked around the new room he was in. It was dark and filled with broken computer equipment. Located in the darkest corner of the room was a huge nest made out of cables, light fixtures and old desk chair cushions.

And in the nest was the largest pokemon Spark had ever seen. It had bright feathers, a long sharp looking beak and the angriest eyes ever.

“Woooow!” Spark gasped, as the pokemon loomed out of its nest. In the darkness and gloom of the abandoned powerplant, it glowed. “You’re the biggest fearow I’ve ever seen!” (technically, the only fearow Spark had ever seen.)The fearow seemed taken aback at that and its angry countenance vanished into confusion and curiosity. Spark paid that no mind.

“Did you see a pikachu come here?” He asked innocently. The fearow hopped closer to him, large head tilting from side to side as it studied him. “I was trying to catch him but he was too fast for me.” The fearow crouched lower, settling itself more on Spark’s height, angry black eyes staring at him unblinking.

Spark wasn’t the least bit frightened. Pokemon were friends afterall! All the tv shows said so. He absently reached out a hand and steadied himself against the long beak as he stood up. Wobbling a little when he finally got his feet.

“I really want an electric type, they’re supposed to be…um…en-er-ge-tic.” Spark carefully sounded the longer word out. “Like me! If I got one, it would be my friend and we’d have all sorts of adventures!” Spark looked around the dark room, but aside from the fearow and the fearow’s nest, there wasn’t any pikachu or any other pokemon around. He drooped, hand sliding off the beak of the fearow.

“But I was too slow and I couldn’t catch him and now I’m gonna be late for dinner and I got hurt and I’m gonna be in so much trouble.” Once he’d gotten started Spark found he couldn’t stop and now he really was crying. The fearow leaned toward him, sharp beak brushing through his hair in regular strokes, occasionally tugging a strand or two this way or that.

It was calming, eventually Spark cried himself out. The fearow was now right next to him, tired and exhausted, Spark leaned against the yellow feathered chest of the larger pokemon.

“I wanna go home.” Spark mumbled. The fearow shudder all over and Spark stumbled back from the movement. With the extra space it now had, it bent down, presenting its wide back. Spark patted its side, delicately grabbing hold of a few feathers.

“You gonna take me home?” The fearow nodded once. “‘Kay.” He heaved himself up onto the pokemon’s back, clutching the feathers tightly in his fingers. Once he was securely in place, the fearow stood up to its full height and began to move. It stalked out of the room and down a short hallway, until it came to an open office area, with a large part of the ceiling crumbled away.

Spark squinted against the sudden light from the setting sun.

He felt the fearow bunch underneath him, muscles coiling, legs crouching down, the wings rustling loosely at its sides. Without even making a sound the fearow shot into the air.

Well, the fearow didn’t make a sound, Spark was busy happily screaming as powerful wing beats carried them higher and higher into the early evening sky. The sun turning the clouds fiery red and cotton candy pink as it set behind the mountain range. The first bright stars were already appearing like little pin pricks in the darker blue sky.

Okay, so fearow wasn’t a pikachu, Spark reflected on the ride back to Celadon, the wind rushing past his ears and making a worse mess of his hair. But fearow was so much cooler! Pikachu couldn’t fly, pikachu wouldn’t be able to carry him on its back like Fearow was, not even raichu would be able to do this.

Spark peeked over fearow’s side, below them the world looked like one of his playmats, the one he played with the little racecars on. Everything was so small.

“There!” He flung out his arm to point. “That house with the blue roof!” Fearow flapped, gaining altitude and then banked gracefully. Spark let out a shout of delight as Fearow began a circling descent, finally landing with a minimal bump in the grass behind Spark’s house.

Spark slid off the fearow back not nearly as gracefully, losing his balance halfway through to fall on his back on the grass. Fearow peered over him, a mildly concerned croon coming from its throat. Spark jumped to his feet and brushed his pants off.

“I’m okay!” He held up both of his hands to show how un-scraped and okay he was. Fearow seemed satisfied, rocking back on its talons and ruffling its wings. It didn’t seem to be in any hurry to leave. In his pocket, the empty greatball tugged on his attention, he fished it out and held it in his hands.

Well, maybe. If he asked, nicely of course. Fearow was so much more awesome then a pikachu.

“Thank you,” Spark told the fearow. Now that he was in his own backyard, everything was going to be okay. He knew that. “Do you, would you like to be my pokemon?” He asked in a sudden rush, holding the greatball out.

Silence. A pidgey chirruped in the woods.

Finally, the fearow leaned down, and tapped the greatball with its beak. In a flash of red light it vanished into the greatball. Spark almost fell from the lack of a body to lean against. He watched the greatball with wide eyes. It shook three times and stopped, the light on the front clicked off. With shaking hands, Spark carefully picked the greatball up, it felt warm to the touch, easily dwarfing his small hands.

He pressed the button and the fearow was back, fluffing out its wings and looking pleased with itself.

“We are gonna have so much fun.” Spark told it seriously.

The fearow cackled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't go climbing through old falling apart buildings, kids. You will probably not find zapdos and you might die.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kid had a sixth sense about pokemon eggs and it was downright spooky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I heard you like fluff.

Spark kicked his heels in air, the plastic and metal waiting chair was far too big for him. He hummed tunelessly while his small legs dangled over the edge of his seat. He looked around again just to see if anything had changed since his last inspection of the room thirty seconds ago, and nothing had. The clock on the wall ticked, he smiled big and wide at the receptionist, she smiled back at him. A tiny smile and went back to her paperwork.

Spark deflated a little.

He really hoped Assistant Professor Willow would be ready for him and Fearow soon! The waiting area at the research facility was  _ boring _ . But Spark was on his bestest behavior because Willow had wanted to study Fearow. Fearow didn’t seem to mind the idea and Spark had always wanted to see the research facility, or really, the pokemon at the research facility.

Assistant Professor Willow had offered to show him around, if Fearow wouldn’t mind having an exam done on him. The offer had come about when the professor had run into Spark looking for Fearow out in the woods near Celadon one day.

 

_ “That’s not a fearow, kid.” Assistant Professor Willow was rather impressed with how nonplussed he sounded. It wasn’t every day Zapdos itself dropped out of a thundercloud. It also wasn’t every day zapdos answered to the name of fearow. _

_ “Of course he’s a fearow.” Spark said, hands on his hips. “He’s got the spikey feathers and the beak and everything!” _

_ “Actually, fearow feathers are more blocky in construction,” Willow found himself saying, immediately slipping into pokemon professor mode. “It allows for better stamina when air born.” _

_ Spark blinked at him. _

_ “Yeah, I know fearow can fly. He does it all the time.” Now it was Willow’s turn to blink at the kid. _

_ “Did you just not hear a word I said…?” Spark tilted his head at him, one small hand patting the sharp deadly beak next to his ear. Willow knew a losing battle when he saw one. On the other hand though, it was  _ **_zapdos_ ** _. “Look, kid.” _

_ “It’s Spark.” _

_ “Right, Spark. Would you like to see some really, uh, cool pokemon?” Spark’s eyes went wide. _

_ “Would I?!” _

_ “I have a research facility with a lot of rare,” He almost didn’t stop the splutter when Zapdos winked at him. “Pokemon for you to see. All you’d have to do is bring uh, fearow with you. Since he’s such a  _ **_unique_ ** _ fearow, I want to do a really quick harmless exam.” _

_ “Like going to the doctor’s?” Spark asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion. _

_ “Sort of? I just want to take some measurements. I won’t hurt him.” Spark still wrinkled up his nose, then turned to look at zapdos. _

_ “Well?” He asked. “What do you think?” The zapdos shuffled his feathers, creating small sparks of static electricity, and bobbed his head slightly, letting his beak brush against Spark’s cheek. The boy giggled. “Okay mister, we’re in.” _

_ “That’s...that’s it?” The boy nodded his head. Clearly he understood zapdos even without the pokemon making a sound. Fascinating. Willow rubbed his forehead. The day just kept getting weirder. “Here,” He handed the boy a card. “Have your parents call me to set up a time.” Spark squinted at the card, mouth moving as he read the words. _

_ “So, you’re a pokemon professor?” Willow didn’t quite like the incredulous tone in Spark’s voice, but he nodded.  _

_ “Assistant professor really.” _

_ “Well mister ass-is-tant pro-fes-or, you should really know a fearow when you see one. You’ll never make professor at this rate.” Willow resisted the urge to smack his head against a nearby tree. _

 

“Ah, kid, there you are.” Willow poked his head out of the lab entrance.

“It’s Spark.” Spark corrected, jumping off the waiting room chair and scrambling over to the lab door.

“Yeah, sure.” Willow held the door open, allowing the boy access to the hallway beyond. “You like pidgey?” He asked semi hopefully, Spark snorted.

“I see a million pidgey every day. You gotta do better then that.” Willow cast a half annoyed half resigned glance at another door they were walking by. The sound of angry squawking and a pain filled human shriek came from the room beyond.

“Trust me, you haven’t seen a million pidgey until you’ve worked here.” Willow mumbled under his breath, they reached the end of the corridor and turned down another one, this one much shorter. “We’re going to take your...fearow’s measurements first. And then I’ll give you a grand tour of the labs.” Willow promised.

The exam went off much better then expected.

The only hiccup was at the start, when Spark released a highly amused looking zapdos, one of the interns (who hadn’t gotten the memo) gasped and declared:

“That’s zap-” Before the intern could finish, Willow had slapped a hand over the unfortunate’s mouth. He smiled between clenched teeth at Spark’s curious look in their direction. More concerned with the looming zapdos next to the child. The one that had narrowed its eyes at the intern’s outburst. For whatever reason, zapdos was more then fine with being mistaken for a fearow and Willow did not want to anger or irritate the legendary by spilling the beans.

Outside of that incident, ‘Fearow’ remained remarkably well behaved for the physical. Standing still while measuring tapes were stretched over its body, beak and legs. It spread out a wing to its fullest extent when prompted, hopped on the scale they used to weigh onix and rhydon. Even plucked a molting feather from its back to give the researchers at the conclusion of the exam, before the kid returned it to its greatball for the tour.

“Sorry, I’m worried he might upset the other pokemon.” Spark gave Willow a  _ look _ .

“He’s a  _ fearow _ .” The kid emphasized slowly.

“He’s a big fearow, Spark.” Willow tried. “And we’re going to be seeing some pokemon that are babies.” The  _ look _ turned into one of understanding.

“Oooooohhhhh.”

 

Surprisingly, it wasn’t any of the pokemon that caught Spark’s attention. The herd of tauros received a satisfactory hum. The room of caterpie and metapod a thorough glance and appreciative ‘cool’. The tank of staryu and single lone starmie the same excited but otherwise unengaged response. 

It wasn’t until the end of the tour, when Willow took him by the nursery, that Spark really showed full enthusiasm.

“Wooooooow.” Spark breathed, hands and face pressed up against the glass window. “What are thoooooose?” Willow rocked back on his heels, a bemused expression on his face. Of all the things in the research facility he’d thought a young rambunctious boy would be interested in, the hatchery had not been on the list.

“Those are pokemon eggs.” He told the kid. Spark only pressed his face harder against the glass.

“Pokemon eggs? They’re going to hatch into pokemon?” Willow nodded, remembered the boy couldn’t see him with his face mashed against the observation window and replied verbally.

“That’s right, there are species of baby pokemon we’re trying to study, so we have to hatch them first.” Spark’s head whipped around so fast Willow could swear he almost heard the boy’s neck crack.

“I need to go in there.” He said, blue eyes staring seriously up at Willow. With an amused snort, Willow ushered him into the room. 

It was warmer inside the hatchery, obviously. The humming of the temperature control system was the only sound in the room.

“Sometimes we play the sounds of the full grown pokemon calls.” Willow said, following along behind Spark as the child walked carefully down the rows of incubators. Strangely, for a boy so full of energy, Spark wasn’t running or moving beyond a sedate walk. The smile on his face as he peered into the different incubators and squinted at the ID cards showed that he was just as excited inside the room as outside it.

“This one.” The kid pointed up at a seemingly random egg. “Can I hold it?” Well, Willow didn’t see any reason not to let the kid hold the egg. He handed the boy a pair of thick soft gloves.

“Sit over there.” He nudged the child over to a set of big comfortably padded chairs. While Spark climbed up onto the chair, Willow carefully lifted the egg from its padded incubator and handed it, slowly and gently into Spark’s lap.

“Wooooow.” Spark’s breathed again. The egg was about the same size as a large stuffed animal and it took both of his arms to hold it in his lap. “This. is.  _ Awesome _ !” He quietly squealed, rubbing his cheek against the smooth plain of the egg’s shell. “It’s so warm!”

“Well it has to be, if we want it to hatch.” Willow said, crouched in front of the chair just in case the kid slipped and the egg fell. He didn’t think the kid would though, his gloved fingers were locked tightly together and his legs were pulled into a crossed position, giving the egg a little human boy nest to rest in.

“What’s it gonna be?” Spark asked, wide eyes peering over the top of the egg down at Willow. “When it hatches? Is it a charmander? A squirtle? Oh! A bulbasuar!” Willow snorted.

“Nah, these are igglybuff eggs.”

“Igglybuff?”

“The baby pokemon of the wigglytuff line.” Spark still didn’t look like he quite knew what Willow was talking about. Which, well, wild jigglypuff could only be found on the other side of mt. Moon and there were no wild wigglytuff to speak of. (That they knew of anyway.) “The pink ones that sing.”

“Ooooooohhhhhh.” Spark nodded in understanding. “They look really squishy.”

“The wigglytuff line is know for having a rubbery body.” Willow agreed mildly.

“Good for hugs?”

“Yes, very good for hugs.” Spark hummed and leaned his head against the egg. Then suddenly sat back up, blinked at the egg and leaned his head against it again, eyes closed.

“I hear knocking.” Willow cocked his head, studying the egg, sure it was a little early, but not beyond the realm of possibility.

“Well, that probably means it’s going to-” A large crack appeared around the top of the egg. Spark’s eyes went wide. “Hatch soon.” Willow finished, another crack spiderwebbed out from the first one.

“WhaddIdo? WhaddIdo?” Spark shrieked, as a new long crack appeared on the egg.

“Hold it!” Willow brought his own hands up, just in case Spark dropped it, but even with the excitement and surprise, Spark kept a steady hold on the egg. It took maybe twenty minutes for the small igglybuff to push itself out of the egg. Pausing every couple of minutes to gather itself for the next push. And Spark refused to let go the entire time.

“Nu-uh, mister assistant professor.” Willow was really going to have to work on that. “I wanna be here when he comes out!”

“Igglybuff have a much higher rate of being born female, so this will probably be a she and not a he.” Sometimes Willow really couldn’t help himself. Spark shook his head.

“This one’s a he.” He said firmly. “I knows it.”

As he wiped down and wrapped the newly hatched screeching igglybuff in a blanket, Willow wasn’t sure which was worse. That Spark was proven right about the igglybuff or that he was surprised that Spark was right about the igglybuff. Because really, after zapdos anything was possible.

“Lemme hold him again!” Spark tugged at Willow’s labcoat. “He wants  _ me! _ ” Willow froze.

_ He wants me. _ Spark had asked to hold this specific egg, probably not even aware of why, but it had hatched not even thirty seconds into his holding it. And the second Willow had taken picked him up to clean him, the igglybuff had started screeching, was still screeching.

Well, he had a theory and like any good scientist he should follow through with the experiment.

“Okay.” Willow handed the screeching igglybuff to Spark. Almost immediately the baby pokemon settled down.

“See?” Spark said, a note of defiance in his tone. “I told you.” Willow rubbed the space between his brows. The igglybuff would be useless to the study now that he was attached to the kid. Willow hadn’t even known pokemon could imprint that fast.

“Yes,” How to explain this to Professor Oak? “You were right.”

 

“Look fearow!” Spark held the tiny igglybuff up, still securely wrapped in the blanket. “I got an igglybuff! Imma call him Mister Iggles.” Zapdos leaned down, tilting its head for one eye and then the other to scrutinize the small pink blob. The igglybuff cheered and waved small paws at the zapdos, inadvertently smacking the much larger pokemon’s beak. Willow held his breath but zapdos didn’t do anything, except pull itself out of the small pokemon’s reach.

“We gotta take care of him and make sure he grows up really,  _ really _ strong. Alright?” Zapdos nodded, careful of its beak. It seemed that despite all odds, zapdos was taking Spark’s words as seriously as the young boy intended.

Assistant Pokemon Professor Willow hoped he hadn’t just made a huge mistake.

 

“Spark, did you teach your wigglytuff giga impact?”

“Whua?” Spark was confused enough to yank the pen out of his mouth. Blanche leaned back out of the spittle zone. “No, I didn’t. That would be irresponsible.” Blanche did not look the least bit impressed.

“Then he got into the ™ discs and taught himself, because I just saw him use it on a wild persian.” Spark’s eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet.

“Noooo,” Blanche merely moved out of his way, as Spark dashed outside shouting “Mister Iggles, overkill is bad! We don’t want to permanently maim the wild pokemon!”

Willow just shook his head. Yeah, not a mistake at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no, it's another chapter.  
> I just didn't feel like making another series because I'm not feeling creative enough to give it a name.


End file.
